United States Armed Forces
The United States Armed Forces (USAF of US military for short) is the main military of the United States of America and is a protagonist faction in Homefront. Background The US military was once the most powerful, best equipped, and technologically advanced army in the world (still is in our world) in which it protected all US allies and interests all across the world. In 2015 the US army was caught up in a battle between Saudi Arabia and Iran with Saudi support and the US managed to defeat the Iranians but pulled out quickly. Around that same time, the United States sent troops to Iraq to help escort the US ambassador out of the country but was soon caught up in the Iraq campaign as the Arab League and Iran fought for absolute control over the country and was soon divided between the the Kingdom of Kurdistan (north and Iranian puppet state) and the Republic of New Iraq (south) and was caught in a massive crossfire and spent 2 years in the country to get all US personal out of Iraq as a whole. In 2016 Korea purchased Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey gunships and the US used that money to fund the military and soon escalated the war in the Middle East. Operation Valhalla 8 During the Fall of 2018 the United States believed that the Great Arab War was almost over with fighting going into decline and Iraq being left in ruins. Once the ambassador was evacuated, the US Marine Corps was sent in to aquire military intelligence that would help end the war quicker and sent in over 4 V-22 Osperys and 8 UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters as support and sent in US marines to get the intel away from Kurdish rebel hands. After a brief fire fight the US soldiers got the intel but were soon attacked by New Iraqi forces and had to hold the ground. Finally after a bloody firefight and the Iraqis loosing all their forces the Marines were pulled out and the US had officially withdrew from the conflict. Korean Invasion Due to financial meltdowns and other economic issues, the US government had no choice but to cut spending for the Armed Forces. the Idea came from the fact that China and other US allies cut their army's spending to deal with domestic crisis and other related issues such as China in the middle of a second bloody civil war but was soon hit by a Korean EMP and although the power grid managed to survive and was reestablished within days, the Korean Army had invaded and the Korean-American War had officially began. the US army was unfortunately too isolated and scattered and was not strong enough to fully repeal the invasion until the US military regrouped at the East Coast of the United States and was soon cut off by a nuclear irradiated Mississipi River. Divisions the US military was made up of 5 separate divisions who's job was for the protection of the United States from foreign invaders. *United States Army *United States Navy *United States Air Force *United States Marine Corps *United States National Guard U.S. Army Rangers and Navy SEALs were among the most elite in both the US and the world and were at San Francisco following the city’s liberation from Korean Military control. However, they are not the only american Special forces there is, the Green Berets, the Airborne Delta Force and the Marine Raider Regiment are also members. Equipment Their equipment varies from fire arms to vehicles and warships. Fire Arms: M16 assault rifles Vehicles: All M1 Abrams Main Battle tanks variants, M2 and M3 Bradley IFVs and Reconnaissance Vehicles, HMMWVs, Stryker APCs Aircraft: A-10 Warthogs, F-22 Raptor air superiority fighter, F-35, Navy: 1 Gerald R. Ford class supercarrier: USS Gerald R. Ford, Nimitz Class supercarriers: Gallery MC3 LosAngeles 01.jpg 469455-screen8.jpg US soldiers in Hong Kong.jpg Battle of Munich 6.png Lpklfhgg0azwciax1m8n.jpg Call-of-duty-4-call-of-duty-4-697661 1280 800.jpg Call of Duty Screenshot.jpg Counter-Strike-Global-Offensive-2.jpg COD Ghosts Beach Day Current Gen-2.jpg 4.jpg Battlefield-3-tv-launch-trailer.jpg Rainbow 6 patriots.jpg Category:Factions Category:Armies